


Dizzy

by Hbrook



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Confusion, A bit of pinning, Cuphead - Freeform, King Dice - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, strong feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: There had always been sexual tension between Cuphead and Dice, and for as long as they'd worked together, both of them knew it. But silently.Until now, anyway.





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a oneshot to hopefully cure my writer's block. Enjoy!

Cuphead pressed his hand against the the side of the closet for some sort of support in his dizzy bliss. Even though he was already pinned against the wall, he didn’t think there was enough support in the world to acre his reeling mind. The lips crashing against his, the body pressed against his, the hands holding him down- touching him- sent serotonin, dopamine, oxytocin, any pleasure hormone you could think of, flooding his brain and body, giving him no choice but to succumb to it all.

 

It was as if there was charmed sugar lacing Dice’s tongue, keeping him kissing back, tasting, half ready to beg for more. It almost felt impossible for anything to feel this good, for anything to make him want so much. Everything in his body was telling him more. Everything in his body was telling him closer.

 

Dice pulled out of the kiss and it broke Cuphead out of his pleasure induced trance. Their breath mingled together between their panting for air, and even though he was breathless, all he wanted was for him to kiss him again. He felt bewitched looking up at Dice’s half lidded, venom-green eyes. He’d never seen them anything other than their normal black, and it somehow made everything feel even more intoxicating.

 

“Cuphead…” The sound of the gentle, smoky undertone being twisted into his name caught his breath, and lured his attention away from is thoughts.

 

He could hardly hear anything past his heart puttering against his ears.

 

“Y...Yes?”

 

“We should… Get back to work…”

 

And just like that, the atmosphere shattered. 

 

“Oh… Right, yeah…”

 

Dice cleared his throat, and averted his eyes. It stayed like that for a short moment before Dice took his hands off of him and stepped outside of the closet door...

 

It wasn’t until then that the weight and the confusion of the situation really hit him.

  
What the hell was _ that? _

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I can't believe how fun this was to write. Please leave a comment bellow, It'd really make my day


End file.
